Yo no salí del armario ¡¡A mí me echaron a patadas!
by sweet and bitter
Summary: Kiba podia jurar que ese era el día mas embarasozo de su vida.


Antes de nada quiero aclarar que **NO** es plagio, este fanfic lo escribí hace muchos años en mundo yaoi bajo otro seudónimo, hace poco lo encontré y tras unos pequeños retoques he decidido volver a publicarlo.

...

 **Yo no salí del armario ¡A mí me echaron a patadas!**

Cerca de los bosques de Konoha se encontraba ese día Tsume Inuzuka, líder del clan Inuzuka, uno de los clanes más fuertes de toda la villa.  
Normalmente no era conocida por su buen carácter, era una mujer dominante, explosiva y bastante agresiva, pero hoy...

 _-"¡Kiba! ¡¿Donde se habrá metido ese pequeño demonio que tengo por hijo?! ¡Cuando lo coja va a saber lo que es bueno!"_

...tampoco iba a ser la excepción, y es que como se deducía por sus gritos y maldiciones, la Inuzuka estaba terriblemente enfadada y llena de ideas homicidas para con su hijo varón.

- _"Inuzuka se puede saber que haces vociferando en medio de la aldea"_ pregunto una voz.

Tsume se giro en redondo para encontrarse frente a frente con Shibi Aburame, líder del clan Aburame, otro de los clanes más fuertes de la aldea, y padre de Shino Aburame el compañero de equipo de su hijo y su mejor amigo aparte claro está de su perro Akamaru.

Tsume frunció el ceño no solía relacionarse con el Aburame a no ser que fuese por temas de la aldea ya que su carácter serio y frió tan opuesto al suyo no facilitaba que tuvieran una amistad, y lo cierto es que no lograba entender como era que su hijo el cual tenía un carácter tan similar al suyo se llevara tan bien con el próximo líder de los Aburame cuyo carácter era una réplica del de su padre.

 _-"Hola Aburame, estoy buscando a el diablo que tengo por hijo, en cuanto lo encuentre va a saber quién es su madre"_ dijo recordando de nuevo la razón de su enfado _"no sabrás si esta con tu hijo Shino"_

-"No lo sé, hace una semana que me marche de la aldea por una misión y apenas acabo de dejar mi informe con Tsunade-sama ahora me dirigía a casa, puede que estén allí si quieres puedes venir y asegurarte"

le ofrece con su típico tono neutro.

 _-"Te lo agradecería"_ y sin más preámbulos parten hacia la casa del líder de los Aburame.

 _-"Y se puede saber qué es lo que a echo Kiba"_ pregunto Shibi al ver el colérico rostro de la Inuzuka.  
 _  
-"Ese pequeño vago que tengo por hijo desde hace un tiempo aquí viene desapareciendo, descuidando sus tareas y se pasa el día en las nubes pero esta semana ya se paso de la raya, no solo a estado desapareciendo y dejado sus tareas a medio terminar todos estos días sino que además por andar pensando en quien sabe que uso un tinte en vez de jabón para bañar a la nueva camada de cachorros ¡y ahora tienen el pelaje de color azul! Y el muy cobarde después de eso vuelve a desaparecer ¡ya verá cuando lo encuentre!"_ grito Tsume envuelta en llamas de cólera.

El Aburame simplemente negó con la cabeza, Tsume tenía toda la razón en estar enfadada, lo sentía por Kiba ya que solo con ver el estado de ánimo de la Inuzuka se veía que dentro de poco el chico desearía que lo tragase la tierra, pero él se lo había buscado por no ser serio con respecto a sus deberes.

No era por presumir pero lo cierto es que en ese aspecto como en tantos otros él se sentía muy orgulloso de su hijo no solo era un chico inteligente y un gran oponente en el campo de batalla, sino que a pesar de su edad, también tenía un gran sentido del deber y la responsabilidad y jamás dejaba sus tareas de lado, sin lugar a dudas seria un perfecto sucesor como el líder de su clan.

Así cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos llegaron al hogar de la familia Aburame, lo primero que notaron al entrar fue el que Akamaru se encontraba echando en la entrada de la casa, esto le confirmo a Tsume que su hijo estaba allí pero también la extraño ya que Akamaru rara vez se encontraba a mas de dos metros de su amo, pero en ese momento le resto importancia.

 _-"Así que aquí se escondía"_ dijo mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de un aura maligna.

 _-"Devén estar en el dormitorio de Shino te llevare, intenta calmarte un poco"_ dijo Shibi, que al ver el aura maligna de Tsume empezaba a cuestionarse el si debía entregarle a su hijo.

Ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el dormitorio pero cuando llegaron al pasillo que conducía a él Akamaru se interpuso en su camino lo cual extraño a ambos adultos.

 _-"Akamaru sal del camino"_ ordeno la Inuzuka.

El pobre Akamaru no sabía qué hacer por un lado estaba su lealtad a Kiba que era su compañero, pero por el otro sabia que la líder indiscutible del clan era Tsume y siendo sinceros Akamaru temía a la mujer tanto como la temía Kiba.

 _-"He dicho que te apartes"_ y con esa última orden, aunque algo reticente se aparto del camino de los dos.

Tsume llego hasta la puerta con el comportamiento del perro extrañándola ya que a parte de su hijo el animal la obedecía como a nadie algo raro estaba pasando, y justo cuando el Aburame estaba a punto de abrir la puerta se detuvo al oír una combinación de gruñidos y jadeos, tanto él como Tsume frenaron en seco tratando de identificar el por qué de esos sonidos hasta que la ya poca paciencia de la Inuzuka acabo por agotarse y abrió la puerta de golpe dejando a la vista una escena que la dejo en shock tanto a ella como a el Aburame.

Y es que dentro del dormitorio ambos herederos de los diferentes clanes estaban besándose como si no existiera el mañana.

El habitualmente frió y distante Shino estaba sobre Kiba llevando únicamente sus pantalones que en ese momento estaban desabrochados y a duras penas ocultaban su gran erección, mientras besaba y mordía sus labios, y acariciaba de arriba abajo el cuerpo que tenia debajo de él mientras un Kiba que solo llevaba sus boxers correspondía sus besos y arañaba la espalda de Shino, habito que tenía desde hace algún tiempo, o al menos eso parecían decir los rasguños que cicatrizaban en la espalda del Aburame.

Ambos chicos se encontraban tan ensimismados devorándose el uno al otro que no notaron la llegada de sus respectivos padres hasta que...

 _-"¡¿Pero qué demonios...?!"_ fue el grito que profirió Tsume ya que Shibi aun estaba en shock.

Al oír la exclamación ambos chicos reaccionaron y se separaron inmediatamente.

 _-"¡Mama!, ¡¿qué haces aquí?!"_ fue lo único que atino a decir Kiba, mientras Shino se abrochaba los pantalones y se volvía a poner las gafas oscuras que únicamente se quitaba delante de su padre o de Kiba.

 _-"Shino ¿que está pasando aquí?"_ dijo Shibi exigiendo una explicación al salir del shock inicial de ver a su serio hijo en una situación así con su mejor amigo.

 _-"Creo que es más que obvio"_ contesto con tono indiferente el menor, como si no lo acabaran de pillar en el comienzo de lo que prometía ser una gran sesión de sexo con su novio.

-" _Crees que es apropiado hacer algo así en un lugar en el que puedes ser descubierto tan fácilmente"_ dijo sin dar su brazo a torcer.

 _-"No somos descubiertos nunca, esto ha pasado por qué has llegado antes de lo que dijiste"_ dijo el menor, dando a entender que era su culpa, y es que de tal palo tal astilla.

 _-"¡¿Como que no son descubiertos nunca?! ¡¿Desde cuándo tienen esta clase de relación?!"_ dijo esta vez Tsume la cual ya había olvidado que estaba enfadada con su hijo.

 _-"Uuhhnn...pu..pues...desde hace tres meses"_ dijo Kiba completamente sonrojado al más puro estilo Hinata.

 _-"¡Llevan saliendo tres meses y no nos habían dicho nada!"_ exclamo furiosa con su hijo por ocultarle algo como aquello.

 _-"Inuzuka creo que deberíamos dejarlos unos minutos para que se arreglen"_ dijo Shibi viendo que los chicos aun se encontraban semidesnudos.

Y así ambos adultos se marcharon dejando a los dos adolescentes vestirse, cuando al fin se vistieron bajaron a la sala donde estaban sus padres.

Mientras los padres divagaban en sus pensamientos y cambiaban de postura una vez pasado el shock inicial.

Shibi se decía que era natural que a su edad Shino tuviera una pareja estable y que a su vez tuviera relaciones sexuales con ella, además que a pesar del carácter de Kiba había que reconocer que era un excelente ninja y que algún día sería el siguiente líder de un clan tan poderoso como el suyo,..Y además, estaba el hecho de que por lo que había visto su hijo era el dominante lo cual le dejaba mucho más satisfecho.

Tsume era otra cosa diferente porque ahora ya no quería matar a Kiba, no ahora quería matar al bastardo de Shino Aburame por llevar a su hijo por el mal camino y es que ahora todo le cuadraba, llevaban saliendo tres meses el mismo tiempo que Kiba llevaba desapareciendo y pasando todo el día en las nubes, ¡ese desgraciado se había atrevido a profanar a su pequeño!

Así que nada más pasar a entrar la pareja en la sala el joven Aburame tuvo que esquivar un ataque de su suegra.

 _-"Tu pequeño bastardo creías que podías tirarte a mi hijo y que te irías de rositas"_ dijo con una sonrisa siniestra y lista para lanzar otro ataque que fue retenido por Shibi.

 _-"Creo que lo mejor sera que os marchéis"_ dijo reteniendo a una furiosa Tsume, ya que empezaba a temer por la vida de su único hijo.

Ambos chicos huyeron seguidos de cerca por Tsume a la cual seguía Shibi tratando de retenerla, y así la persecución se extendió por todo Konoha hasta que al fin la Inuzuka acorralo a Shino mientras Kiba y Shibi intentaban que no lo liquidaran.

 _-"Tsume has perdido el juicio suelta al chico"_ le grito Kurenai su líder de equipo la cual venia con Hinata.

Ambas mujeres fueron atraídas por la persecución y no fueron las únicas ya que el equipo de Naruto, el de Neji y el de Shikamaru al completo con sus respectivos maestros estaban por la zona y habían ido a ver lo que pasaba ¡Incluso la Hokague había venido!

 _-"¡¿Que lo suelte?! ¡Le voy a matar!"_

 _-"Mama de Kiba no digas esas cosas que al final la gente va a pensar que lo dices en serio_ " dijo Naruto.

 _-"Es que va enserio"_ dice con una expresión que asusta.

 _-"Se puede saber que te ha hecho el mocoso que sea tan grave como para querer matarlo"_ le pregunta la Hokague _"seguro que solo exageras"_

 _-"¡Como que exagero, el muy bastardo se está tirando a mi hijo!"_ grita Tsume.

Las caras de todos eran de fotografía, a Naruto, Lee y Chooji se les callo la boca a el suelo; Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Ten-ten se sonrojaron; Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru solo arquearon una ceja y pensaron que ya tenían material para meterse con el chico de los insectos una temporada; los maestros y la Hokague primero pusieron caras de "¡no, enserio!" y luego soltaron un par de risitas; mientras Kiba estaba rojo como un tomate rogando porque se lo tragara la tierra ¡¿cómo se le ocurría a su madre decir aquello delante de tantas personas?!

Después de prácticamente torturar a Tsume para que dejara de estrangular a Shino los maestros, Shibi y la Hokague se la llevaron a tomar unas copas para que se tranquilizara, dejando solos a los jóvenes, los cuales se pusieron a chinchar a Shino y Kiba por su relación hasta que los dos chicos artos de ellos se largaron.

 _-"Este ha sido con diferencia el momento más embarazoso de toda mi vida_ " dice Kiba cuando paran a descansar en un claro del bosque.

 _-"Tu madre da miedo"_ le responde Shino.

 _-"Eso no te lo puedo discutir"_ dice suspirando _"y además nos hemos dejado una cosa a medias no crees"_ le dice con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

 _-"No te me vas a escapar Kiba"_ Shino se acerco peligrosamente a él _"no sabes todo lo que llevo conteniéndome, apenas tuve tiempo de besarte cuando nos interrumpieron"_

Shino tomo la capucha de la chaqueta de Kiba y lo acerco a él para besarlo de tal manera que el Inuzuka ni siquiera podía pensar, lo empujo hasta dejarlo de espaldas en el suelo, se coloco sobre él de rodillas y comienzo a desabrocharle la chaqueta al mismo tiempo le sonreía de una forma que solo Kiba podía ver, mientras empieza a acariciar su cintura, Kiba que se calentaba cada vez mas se apresuro a librarse de la chaqueta de Shino y quitarle la camiseta. Shino lo abrazo por la espalda e hizo descender sus manos hasta posarlas en el trasero de Kiba.

Kiba dejo salir un leve jadeo al sentir como los dedos de su compañero se adentraban en su interior y lo preparaba.

 _-"Shino…ya no aguanto…mas"_ pronunciaba entre jadeos necesitaba sentir a Shino en su interior de una vez.

Y sin querer hacerle esperar un segundo Shino se introduce en Kiba de una sola vez y empieza a embestirlo con fuerza.

 _-"Aaahh...Shi..shino"_ gemia Kiba descontrolado.

Shino lo embestía cada vez más rápido asta que ambos no aguantaron mas y terminaron por correrse.

Pasaron un rato acariciándose y hablando de lo ocurrido con sus padres y amigos.

 _-"Desde luego no era como yo esperaba que saliéramos del armario_ " comenta Shino.

 _-"Nosotros no salimos del armario, ¡A nosotros nos echaron a patadas_!" y Shino no puede evitar darle la razón.

Fin


End file.
